Part of Your World
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Malik wishes to see the world above, where people aren’t trapped by their families and loyalties to Pharaoh’s past. To the tune of the Little Mermaid’s Part of your world.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Part of Your World from Disney's The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney Entertainment and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Part of Your World

By

Hideki LaShae

Dedication – To anyone who's ever wondered 'How did Isis know what a TV was'…

.

.

.

Isis knocks lightly on the wall. She whispers, "Malik, are you in there?"

Malik pops his head out of the shadowed entrance to his secret hideout. He smiles when he sees his older sister hiding something behind her back. "Did you bring me something new?"

"Yes, I did. May I come in?"

"Sure." Malik disappears again.

Isis looks around once more before slipping into the darkness herself. She's blind for a moment before she emerges from the narrow passageway into a small cavern. She blinks her eyes to adjust to the dim light from the candles around the small trove. "It's been awhile since I've been in here. Your collection is really growing, Malik."

Malik blushes. "Thanks to you. A lot of this came from your visits to the world above, but I've managed to sneak out some nights to collect some things on my own."

"Don't let Father know about that… or this collection."

"I know. He hates that I'm so interested in the world above," says Malik with a sigh. He fingers a small metal hair barrette resting on a tiny pillow. "Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."

"It's not a bad world, Malik. It's just different," says Isis sitting down on top of a broken, upturned pot, "But you are destined for something different, something grander."

"I don't want to be!"

Isis smiles sadly.

"So… you went to the world above again? What did you do there? Did you meet anyone interesting? Was the sun bright and warm?"

"I did go up to the world above. Just as I have every week. I'm still trying to find a wife for you… someone who could come down here with you…"

"Like Mother did for Father," says Malik, "I know… I don't want you to find a wife for me. I don't want to stay down here. I want to go up there…"

"I know, Malik." Isis pulls out a pouch and tosses it to Malik. "I brought you something special."

Malik's face lights up with happiness as he opens the pouch and pulls out an aluminum can. "Wow! I haven't got any of these! What's it called?"

"It's called Diet Coke," says Isis, "There's liquid inside that you drink."

"Really?" asks Malik turning the can all around and upside down. "How do you get it out?"

"Look at the top. There's a little tab that you lift up, and it will force part of the metal to go down to open the can," explains Isis smiling at Malik's wonderment.

"Wow! Have you drunk one of these before?"

"Of course."

"What's it like?"

"It's sweet, and unlike anything we've tasted before. But it's good… You should try it."

Malik shakes his head and sets it down beside a similar bottle of Pepsi. "No. I'll just add it to my collection."

"Remember, don't let Father know about this collection," says Isis standing up again and slipping out of the cavern.

Malik looks around him. He sings quietly, "Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything? Look at this trove… treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think… Sure, he's got everything!"

Isis peeks back inside as Malik spins around his room.

"I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty," says Malik looking at his collection of hair barrettes and pins. He turns to a small pile of both paper and coin currency. "I've got whozits and whatzits galore!"

Isis sees Malik lift a small box containing a collection of bottle caps.

"You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!" exclaims Malik tossing the box down on a cushion, "But who cares? No big deal. I want more…" He plops down on the cushion beside his box. "I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing! Walking around on those… what do you call them? Oh, streets!"

Isis hides herself more firmly in the shadows, but she doesn't leave just yet.

"Stuck in a tomb, you don't get too far," sings Malik standing again, "Space is required for jumping…" He jumps up and touches the low ceiling. "Dancing… Strolling along down a – what's that word again? Street! Up where they walk, up where they run! Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free. Wish I could be part of that world!"

Tears start to fill Isis's eyes as she watches her younger brother dance in the candlelight.

"What would I give if I could live out of these caverns? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha up there they understand that they don't reprimand their sons. Proper young men sick of the dark wanting the sun…" Malik lifts a book and flips it open to look at the pictures of the sky. "I'm ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a star and why does it… what's the word? Glow? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above? Out of the dark… Wish I could be part of that world."

Isis slips back into the room, and she quietly whispers, "Malik…"

Malik jumps as he looks up at Isis. "Yes, Isis…"

Isis sighs. "Ask me next time, and I'll take you with me when I go to search the world above for your wife."

"You'll take me to the world above?"

"Father will be so angry at me for doing so, so he must never know, but I will take you. Everyone deserves to know the sun." With those words, Isis turns and leaves.

Malik collapses into the pillows around his collection and sobs happy tears. He falls asleep dreaming of the sun he'll soon be able to see.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Part Of Your World** (Malik version)

_Adapted from music by The Little Mermaid_

.

Malik: (spoken) Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.

I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.

Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy

The boy who has everything?

Look at this trove. Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, he's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!

But who cares? No big deal. I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'

Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?

Oh - streets!

Stuck in a tomb, you don't get too far

Space is required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a - what's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free - wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these caverns?

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

Bet'cha up there they understand

That they don't reprimand their sons

Proper young men sick of the dark

Wanting the sun

I'm ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a star and why does it - what's the word?

Glow?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?

Out of the dark

Wish I could be

Part of that world

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Part Of Your World** (original version)

_by The Little Mermaid_

.

ARIEL

(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.

I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)

Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove. Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!

But who cares? No big deal. I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'

Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?

Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a - what's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free - wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land they understand

That they don't reprimand their daughters

Proper women sick of swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

.

.

.


End file.
